


Bellamy x Anxious!Fem!Reader

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cigarette Smoking, F/M, NSFW, Smut, bell always valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: Bell making the first move on his anxious friend xoxo





	Bellamy x Anxious!Fem!Reader

“What? No, not slim ones. Regular, please.” 

“And a lighter as well,” she added, spilling a bunch of change on the counter. Trying to avoid the cashier’s eyes seemed to be working well so far, but she knew it’s not going to be enough. She sent an internal curse to herself for forgetting to bring her ID. 

“I’ll have to see the ID, ma’am.” 

There it is. A harsh squeeze in her stomach made her lose her words all of a sudden, the fact that a long queue was standing right behind her not helping in the slightest. 

“Here’s mine, I’m buying this,” Bell said without a hint of stress in his voice, wrapping an arm around her casually and flashing his ID. 

A huge smirk was rising on his face when they finally left the store. It was already late into the night, freezing wind making her shudder despite her thick coat and a fluffy scarf. 

“You should have seen yourself just now. Totally loved that look of pure terror,” he snorted, leading her back to the apartment house. “Adorable.” 

She just scoffed and looked away. Even though Bell was one of those people who never backed away from any obstacle they encountered on their way, let alone get anxious around someone, she knew he understood her. After all, putting all of those teasing jokes aside, he was always there by her side to save her from the embarrassing moments that seemed to have taken a liking of her life.

They were about to enter the apartment house back again to rejoin the party, but he stopped right in front of the door to the building.

“Wanna have a quick smoke?” he asked, already lighting up his cigarette. Just by looking at him, her stomach clenched in stress. Why does she have to be so nervous all the time?

“I haven’t smoked in a year, I’ll probably just choke on it.” She sent him a shy smile, fixing her jacket tighter against her body. The cold was becoming unbearable, but she was determined to stay outside if only it meant spending more time alone with him. 

 “Oh, I can teach you. If only you want, of course.”

He took her raised eyebrow as the sign of curiosity, so he continued, flicking the lighter a couple of times. “There’s this technique...that allows two people to share one smoke.” 

Her wide grin turned into laughter, body scooping closer to his to shield herself from the icy wind. He didn’t seem to mind; if anything, he shifted so that his wide chest cut off most of the blowing air from her. 

“What, you don’t believe me? Babe, I’m an expert in this field.” 

“Show me then,” she teased, gazing up to him in expectation. Somehow, his presence and light bickering made her feel relaxed, like she didn’t have to worry about her body language or what she’s going to say next, as she always did around other people. Bell was truly a blessing. 

He was really close now, she could smell the distant scent of his cologne, his breath tickling her face as it turned into white smoke in the cold air. 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

She watched as he inhaled with the cigarette in his mouth - and then, suddenly, he was leaning over and pressing his lips to hers. 

At that point, her mind turned off completely. There was no cold around them anymore, no wind, just the freezing feeling of his kiss. It caught her completely off guard, so she didn’t engage into it, but neither did he; after a second, he just pulled back with a smirk. 

“See? Told you I’m an expert.” 

She could do nothing more than just stare at him with mouth still hanging open. The electric feeling in her gut seemed to be gaining strength with each passing second of utter silence that fell in between them. 

And then, surprising mostly herself, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled into a kiss again. He had to bend over to catch her lips and this time, they both went all in - it was hungry and passionate and full of greed. 

Being so close to him for the first time felt weird - so she decided to get to know his body as much as she could, her hand touching his chest and traveling up to rub on his shoulder and pull him closer. 

“Mmh. Seems like you like the technique,” he breathed, his hands first resting on her waist and then dropping lower, squeezing her butt. When the action caused her to gasp into the kiss, he just smiled and pressed his cold lips harder against hers.

Part of her wanted to snap something back, but she doubted her mind could come up with anything clever enough. Not when he was so close, not when she could barely keep up with how fast the kiss was becoming. 

Finally, she let her fingers tangle in his hair. They scratched and caressed the back of his head, pushing him against her at the same time. The amount of pleasure her mind was currently flooded with was overwhelming, and honestly, it was the best feeling in the entire world. 

The wind grew stronger and even though her body was drowning in his embrace, she shuddered. 

“Let’s get inside.” He pulled away for just a bit, as they quickly entered the building and were on each other once again, as soon as the door closed behind them. 

The corridor was dark and quiet. If her mind wasn’t currently occupied with other, more pleasant matters, she would have heard the faint sounds of music from the party at the second floor. But she didn’t - a breathless gasp escaped her throat when he broke the kiss and dove to her neck, smearing open-mouthed affections along her skin.

“You smell so amazing,” he muttered, moving his lips a bit upwards to graze behind her ear. “What kind of perfume is that?” 

She could barely remember her name, and he was asking about her perfume? It was so ridiculous, she couldn’t help but giggle loudly. 

“Seriously, Bell? Forget the perfume, for God’s sake, just kiss me.” 

So he did, a constant smile not getting off his lips for even a second. 

She didn’t know how much time has passed when they finally pulled back from each other, foreheads pressed together. Her mind kept sending her simple thoughts, most of them saying  _It feels so good_ , or  _Kiss him again_ , to the point where she had trouble restricting her lips from pressing against his again and again. 

“Baby,” he murmured, rubbing his hands along her waist. “You feel that?” 

It took her a good second to understand what he meant, and when she finally did, nothing more than a faint blush rose on her cheeks. 

He was so hard, she almost couldn’t believe she didn’t feel it sooner - rubbing and pushing in between her legs, it seemed as if their innocent kissing was becoming pure torture to him. 

“N-not here-” 

“Want to take care of me?” 

“I said not here, you goon!” She smiled, sensing the teasing in his voice and guiding him towards the stairs. To be honest, she wasn’t sure what place to choose that would provide them enough intimacy. 

As they made their way up, she shot a quick peek in his direction. With his face expression all pleasured and his hair ruffled, he looked absolutely smitten. 

Instead of going back to the party and maybe locking themselves in the bathroom, which was the only idea on her mind right now, he didn’t stop on the second floor and led her further up - until they found themselves on the staircase leading to the roof. 

“No one’s gonna come here,” he said, sitting on the stairs. “We can let go, baby. If you still want me, of course.” 

It was completely dark in there, adding to the adrenaline rush in her veins. Her senses of touch and smell were heightened when she straddled his lap, hands leading themselves to rub against his chest. And then, a little lower, and lower, until he groaned and buried his face in her neck. 

“Of course I still want you,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around him. “But surely not on some dirty staircase.” 

A small whine was all that left his mouth as he fixed his hands so that they rested politely on her waist. “Fine by me, sweetheart. I just need to go to the bathroom then and-” 

“Shhh.” She put one finger on his lips. “I didn’t say I’m going to leave you all pumped up like this.” 

With a last kiss on the mouth, she moved from his lap and allowed her body to rest in between his legs, shaky hands rubbing against his crotch. He was still hard, even more than before; she tried to clear her mind of all anxiety that already managed to crawl its way into her thoughts - what if he won’t enjoy himself? 

Stress was soon forgotten when she palmed his warm erection with her cold hands, making him gasp out loud. 

There was no lube for a proper handjob, so her mouth dove to engulf his tip and make up for the frigidness of her touch, tongue pressing flat against the length. 

“Baby...” he sighed with his hand tangling in her hair, head thrown back from pleasure. That was all she could make out in the darkness, so her focus shifted to his cock instead - making sure her mouth included every bit of him. 

Right then, someone on the lower floors flicked on the light; blinding her for a split second. Her whole body flinched in surprise, and it was his turn to shush her. 

“They’re not coming here,” he whispered and looked down on her with his dick still deeply buried around her lips. “Oh, fuck, you look so hot-” 

He suddenly stopped, listening closely. The steps ringed on the staircase for a few seconds, only to eventually fade away. A huge grin returned to his face. 

She just raised an eyebrow, continuing with the ministrations. Her mouth started hurting after a while, so she shifted in her position and climbed up into his embrace again, palm pumping his cock with her saliva as a lube now. 

“Can you feel how close I am? Yes, baby?” he asked into her kiss. 

“Shut up and just cum, Bell.” She rolled her eyes and bit his lip playfully. “God damn, even now you’ve got so much to say.” 

“Well, what can I-” Whatever he was going to say, his words turned into a low groan as she picked up the pace of her pumps, involving his whole length. “Fuck. Fuck, baby! Keep going like that-” 

Suddenly his whole body twitched as he thrusted up into her hand, his cum spilling along her palm. She relished in the way pleasure painted itself all over his face as he breathed heavily, his hips giving out few light thrusts until he stilled completely. 

“That was one hell of a technique, huh?” Her smile was wide, wider than ever when she licked the cum from her hand. All the stress and anxiety was long gone, disappearing somewhere among the affection she’s experienced and Bell’s loving gaze. 

“Told you I’m an expert.” 

He quickly tucked himself back into his pants as they shared a last peck on the lips and went back to rejoin the party together. 


End file.
